


Waste A Day, Waste Away

by Nichevoya



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: BACK AT IT AGAIN, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Gen, Kavinsky is his own warning, M/M, Ronan - Freeform, Ronan Swears, Swearing, The Raven Cycle - Freeform, daaaamn dream thieves, just a bit of extra between their dreaming junk, kavinsky - Freeform, kavinsky is a jerk, the weird pill things kavinsky has
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichevoya/pseuds/Nichevoya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of vague - extra dialogue - ish of a scene from the time where Kavinsky and Ronan had some ~bonding time~ while dreaming. There's literally nothing special or great about this but I am still trying to figure out what I want to write and how and who. Only my second piece of trc writing. </p><p>BUT BASICALLY, KAVINSKY AND RONAN ARE DOING THE STEALS OF THE DREAMS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waste A Day, Waste Away

**Author's Note:**

> There is profanity.  
> And alcohol.  
> And drug use.  
> Also the 'K' is for Kavinsky, just in case that's missed or forgotten - not actually meaning "okay"

“You still didn’t bring anything worth a shit back with you, Lynch.”

Nothing was ever good enough for Joseph Kavinsky, but this time Ronan couldn’t disagree. The useless idea of an object was tossed aside by Kavinsky himself, while Ronan still worked to retrieve his body for his own. Fingers flexed, toes curled, and he started to feel the sticky shirt on his back and the metal of the car’s hood beneath him. Next to him, Kavinsky carelessly chugged another beer and he wanted nothing more than to snatch the chain around his neck and strangle him. It must have showed, because the piece of shit grinned around the rim of his bottle, offering what was left of it to him.

“What’s wrong, _princess_ , had another nightmare?” That alone told him how long they’d been at this. It wasn’t the bottles - broken and not - littering the car or grass around it. It wasn’t the way the sun was dipping and he could breathe a little better, and the sweat at his lower back felt cooler. It wasn’t the way his phone was dead, probably murdered by thousands of texts and calls between Gansey, Adam, and Declan.

It was the casual way Kavinsky spoke to him and even dared to call him ‘princess.’  
He felt venemous, but something in him stilled.“Shut the fuck up, K. Let’s go.”

That was all it took before a pill found their tongues, alcohol was shared, and they slipped out of the world.  
He wondered, if anyone would really miss him, if maybe, he didn’t bring anything back, not even himself…


End file.
